


Skin on Skin

by thereisafire



Category: Tiger and Bunny
Genre: M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky High has a crush on Wild Tiger, and asks him out on a date. Things get a bit more serious than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin on Skin

It takes Sky High a month to realise that he has a crush on Wild Tiger. Just hearing him talk and seeing him fight makes his stomach feel fluttery and his heart beat faster. He rewatches reruns of Hero TV hoping they'll show more of Wild Tiger and less of him - Wild Tiger is so noble and good, it just doesn't seem fair that the camera crew doesn't film him as much. Fire Emblem is the first to bring up Sky High's increasing distraction during battle, and he's so overwhelmed that he ends up blurting everything out.

It takes Sky High a week to work up his courage to approach Wild Tiger, even with Fire Emblem urging him on and giving him helpful advice.

It takes him an hour to convince Wild Tiger that he's serious, and even then Wild Tiger still seems to think that it's all a youthful prank, and that someone dared him to do this. Sky High's cheeks are burning for the whole of the hour, and he bravely soldiers on and explains despite his urge to run away and call Fire Emblem for help with the situation. He's so nervous that it's difficult to control his powers, and the bar is much breezier than usual.

In the middle of his tenth repetition that, yes, he would like to go on a date and not a friendly outing, an idea occurs to him, and he takes out his wallet, removes his identification card, and shows it to Wild Tiger.

"Hey...what...quit that, Sky High! Do you want everyone to know your real name? You shouldn't show that to anyone!"

"I'm serious about this, Mr Wild! I, Keith Goodman, would like to go out with you. On a d-date."

Wild Tiger cocks his head to one side, sizing Keith up from head to toe, as if he's judging his proposition's sincerity. Keith looks as sincere as possible, and braces himself for rejection.

"Fine, fine - I, Wild Tiger, agree to go on a date with you." Kotetsu grins, and Keith barely restrains his sigh of relief.

"I'll contact you with the address and time as soon as humanly possible! Would this week be all right?"

"Yeah, except for Saturday, that's when my dau - that's when _I_ have something on."

"Truly wonderful! I'll see you then, Mr Wild! Thank you for agreeing, it will be entirely my treat! And goodbye!"

"Uh...you're welcome. See you." Wild Tiger waves halfheartedly at Keith as Keith turns to leave.

Keith strides out of the bar, the very image of confidence and heroism, then dashes to a secluded alley so he can call Fire Emblem for help.

\------

From the way Wild Tiger's tearing into his steak, it seems like he's really enjoying it. Or maybe he hasn't been able to afford meat in a long time. Keith prefers to believe the former rather than the latter, because thinking about Wild Tiger's poor reputation with Hero TV makes him feel an acute sense of injustice. Wild Tiger's gung-ho spirit should be properly appreciated, and not crushed by property damage fines. With that in mind, he is determined to make this the best date ever, just so he can see Tiger smile.

"So, Mr Wild -"

"Ah, we're out together, the costume isn't on. Call me Kotetsu."

Keith promptly forgets what he was going to say, fidgeting with the silverware. Keith's fork drops under the table, and Kotetsu reaches down to get it, then signals the waiter. Kotetsu winces as he raises his arm to wave the waiter over.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, muscle cramps from the new suit. It's nothing, just my upper arm - yeah, he'd like another fork, thanks."

"It's not nothing when your health is at stake, Kotetsu! It's not nothing at all!"

"Don't have any spare cash to see a doctor about it. It'll be fine until I get my paycheck, don't worry."

"There's this massage oil that I use for my back cramps, it's really good and it's not too expensive - I'll write its name down and you can buy some!"

"Oh, cramps from the jetpack? How heavy is that thing?"

"About ten kilograms, but my suit helps to take the weight, it's the force that's the problem. Hold on, I think I have some paper..."

"Don't bother, I really have zero cash. Tell you what, I'll ask you about it next month?"

"I'll lend it to you, it comes in a large bottle anyway! I'm not going to let you suffer when I'm in a position to do something about it!"

"Uh...thank you, Keith. I appreciate it."

Keith flushes.

The waiter arrives with a new fork, and the rest of the dinner goes surprisingly smoothly, mostly following the action plan that Keith drafted during the past few days. They have casual conversation, they exchange details about their daily lives, and Keith even manages to pay the bill before Kotetsu can reach for his wallet and insist on splitting the bill.

The date starts to deviate from the action plan when Keith bids Kotetsu a fond farewell with the promise of future dates, then realises that they're both walking in the same direction.

After a few minutes, Kotetsu turns to him. "Where are you going?"

"My place is near the Fujitsu building. I thought I'd walk home, since it's such a beautiful night!"

"Which one's that building? I can never keep their names straight."

"The one over there."

"Oh, I'm headed that way too. Maybe I can come over, and you can pass me that stuff you were talking about."

Being in close proximity to Kotetsu is almost too much for Keith to handle, but he steels himself and keeps walking, trying not to stare at Kotetsu's brown eyes, resisting the urge to touch Kotetsu's hand.

\-----

Kotetsu insists on going into Keith's place instead of waiting by the door, and Keith is really glad that Fire Emblem suggested that he tidy up the living room. Keith hasn't had visitors in a while, and can barely remember what to do when people come over, but he ushers Kotetsu to the sofa and runs to the kitchen to fetch a drink.

Kotetsu seems like the kind of guy who likes beer, but he forgot to plan for this situation, and it would be awkward to go to the convenience store and leave Kotetsu alone. He briefly entertains the notion of breaking his kitchen window and using his powers to fly to the convenience store and fetch Kotetsu a drink, but thinks better of it. However, this leaves him with the option of giving Kotetsu a small carton of juice with a cutesy dancing bear on it, or asking him to drink out of a large carton of milk. He can't even remember where he put his cups - he usually drinks from cartons or bottles, and he doesn't think he's even _seen_ his cups in a year.

He reluctantly emerges from the kitchen with the cutesy juice carton and hands it to Kotetsu, hoping Kotetsu won't accuse him of being six years old.

"Hey, thanks," Kotetsu says, expertly removing the straw's wrapper in a single movement and piercing the top of the juice carton with it. "I always buy these, nice to know someone else likes them."

Keith carefully averts his eyes from Kotetsu's lips, trying his best to think clean thoughts. It is only their first date, after all.

Keith walks to the bathroom, rummages around, wipes the bottle of oil down with a wet towel, and hands it to Kotetsu. Kotetsu murmurs a thank-you, and reaches out to take the bottle from him.

"Would you like me to help you?" Keith says.

Kotetsu's hand falters, and he looks up at Keith.

"It doesn't have to be anything more than a massage. I just don't want your arm to be in pain. You don't even have to take your shirt off! I know this is a bit forward for a first date, but...it's okay if you say no, really..." Keith trails off, and struggles to control his powers - it's hard to restrain himself when he's under stress, and a gentle breeze ruffles Kotetsu's hair. Keith winces - of course he was too forward, he's the goofy guy, the socially-awkward guy, and it was stupid to even offer in the first place, Kotetsu probably thinks Keith's desperately trying to get into his pants.

"Ah, sure, that'd be great," Kotetsu says, as he starts to unbutton his shirt. "Thanks for offering, Keith."

Keith blinks in shock.

\------

The massage oil is citrus-scented, and Keith liberally applies it to his palms, working on the knots in Kotetsu's muscles. He kneads the skin, gently but firmly, and Kotetsu hisses with pain as some of the knots release. Keith makes a shushing noise, and pats Kotetsu's upper arm with his hand, and Kotetsu visibly relaxes.

Kotetsu's beautiful like this, his hair shining in the dimmed light, and the large red towel on the bed sets off his gorgeous tanned skin, but Keith tries to focus on his job. Tonight is about treating Kotetsu right, not about ogling the man, and he's going to make sure that Kotetsu feels as good as possible. He might be stroking Kotetsu more than is strictly necessary for a deep-tissue massage, but he doesn't seem to mind. Kotetsu seems a bit touch-starved from the way he's moving into Keith's hands, practically purring when Keith's palms venture down his back, but Keith can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to touch Kotetsu's beautiful body. He motions for Kotetsu to move so he can work on his arms, and Kotetsu turns over, face-up, clear brown eyes studying Keith's face.

"God, that feels good," Kotetsu murmurs, as Keith works out the knots in his upper arm, using his thumbs and moving in circles. "You're incredible at this."

"Thank you for the compliment! And thank you for letting me do this," Keith replies. "I truly appreciate it."

After half an hour, Keith is satisfied that he's managed to get most of the knots out, and Kotetsu's so relaxed that he's practically boneless. His eyelids are fluttering, and he's so blissed-out that he's practically half-asleep. Keith briefly imagines Kotetsu blissed-out and lying on his bed for entirely different purposes, but halts that train of thought before it can go in any unsavoury directions. Kotetsu should know that he isn't just interested in a good lay, and he isn't going to make Kotetsu feel used.

"Y'know, Keith?" Kotetsu looks up drowsily at him.

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't mind if we screwed. Just saying, you know."

"No, I want it to be special for you. It's our first date, it wouldn't be..."

"No one's treated me like this in a long time, Keith. Trust me, this _is_ special. I want this."

Keith nods knowingly, suppressing the twinge of sadness that he feels, determined to show Kotetsu the way that he deserves to be treated. "So how do you want to do this?"

Kotetsu briefly describes his preferences, and Keith struggles to remember Fire Emblem's sex tips - he feels like kicking himself for assuming that he wouldn't run into this situation tonight. Kotetsu seems to prefer him topping for tonight, and he mentally vows to be a good top, despite his inexperience. He's always excelled at whatever he set his mind to, and this should be no different. He starts stripping, folding his clothes and placing them neatly on the side table, and Kotetsu removes his pants too, getting on all fours. Kotetsu's ass looks even better than he imagined, and he can't resist touching it before he starts. Kotetsu doesn't seem to object, but then again, to someone as touch-starved as he seems to be, that touch would probably feel better than it actually was. He makes a mental note to cuddle Kotetsu later, to make up for all the months of touch deprivation.

He starts with lubrication - the massage oil has a neutral base, so it suffices for their purposes, and Kotetsu spreads his legs wider with every finger he works in. He's so tight, and Keith takes his time, savouring every little intake of breath that Kotetsu makes as he inserts another finger, every little tremor in his thighs, and even after Kotetsu should be ready for him, he continues fucking Kotetsu with his fingers, pushing them in and out, until Kotetsu is making soft whining noises and shuddering, asking Keith to fuck him already because he can't take it, and Keith complies. Kotetsu doesn't seem very used to prolonged pleasure, but they can both work on that with time.

He slowly thrusts in, and Kotetsu is open for him, so relaxed, that he slides in without much effort at all. It's tempting to go a little faster, but he wants to draw out Kotetsu's pleasure for as long as possible, so he moves gently, slowly, letting his hands roam around Kotetsu's smooth skin between each thrust. His skin feels heated, and his breaths are coming out in pants, so Keith summons a small gust of wind to cool them down. The air swirls around their bodies, and Kotetsu shudders due to the change in temperature.

Rivulets of sweat are dripping down Kotetsu's neck and back, and Keith wipes them away with his hand. He's stopped moving in Kotetsu for a while, letting Kotetsu get used to the sensation of a cock in his ass. He'll until Kotetsu's body stops shaking with sensation, so he can be sure that Kotetsu is capable of taking more. The slit of Kotetsu's cock is dripping with pre-come, and he touches it, rubbing his fingers in the wet slickness, careful not to press down too hard. He gently massages Kotetsu's balls, sweeping his thumb across them, careful not to hurt the delicate skin. In response, Kotetsu makes a small needy noise, raising his ass up to Keith, and Keith takes it as a cue to get moving, changing angles so he can move at a faster pace. Kotetsu's thighs are spread wide, his ass completely ready for him, and it feels incredible, the feeling of his balls slapping against Kotetsu's ass, the tiny sounds that Kotetsu makes whenever he thrusts a little deeper or hits the sweet spot or touches him just the right way. He doesn't know how anyone could possibly neglect someone so perfect, so responsive.

Pleasure spreads through him with every thrust into Kotetsu's ass, and Kotetsu bucks against him, overwhelmed by sensation, his hole tightening around Keith's cock. He reaches out to touch Kotetsu's cock, it doesn't seem right to neglect it, and Kotetsu instinctively pushes into his hand, oversensitised and hard and completely his. He curls his fingers around Kotetsu's cock, and gives it a few quick strokes - not too much, Kotetsu's already rock-hard and on the edge, he doesn't want to torture him with the sensation but just give him a taste of pleasure. Kotetsu whines as Keith pulls his hand away, and his hips jerk as Keith fucks him senseless, cock sinking deeper into that tight hole, overwhelming Kotetsu, impaling him with his girth.

"Oh god - Keith, _Keith,_ yes!"

The sound of Kotetsu completely unrestrained, saying his name in such a rapturous, worshipful tone, is simply too much, and he starts to thrust harder, faster, deeper into Kotetsu, and he's met by Kotetsu moving back, their two bodies grinding together, against each other, with each other. With a cry, Keith empties his seed into Kotetsu's ass, which clenches around him as Kotetsu joins him in climax, screaming his name, and time seems to freeze for a moment as they both achieve their release.

Kotetsu lies beneath him, shuddering, panting, hair plastered to his head with sweat. Keith creates a gentle breeze to cool them off, and gently kisses Kotetsu on the forehead, wiping the sweat away from his face. Kotetsu's chest is heaving with exertion, and his lips are curved into a grin.

"Thank you, Keith," Kotetsu says. "I really...I really needed this."

"You're welcome," Keith says, reaching out to pull Kotetsu closer, pressing his head against Kotetsu's bare chest, wrapping his arms around his body, breathing in. "You're welcome."


End file.
